iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise of Nine
The Rise of Nine is the third Book in the Lorien Legacies being released in the UK on the August 20th, 2012. The Rise of Nine is the first book of the Lorien Legacies series not to be written by Jobie Hughes in partnership with James Frey as Pittacus Lore because Jobie Hughes left the project after helping James finish the first draft of The Power of Six. The Rise of Nine is told primarily from Six's point of view as it is meant to focus on Six. Official Teaser In the beginning we were a group of nine. Nine aliens who left our home planet of Lorien when it fell under attack from the deadly Mogodorians. We scattered on earth and went into hiding. We look like ordinary teenagers. We are not. Until I met John Smith, Number Four, I'd been on the run alone, hiding and fighting to stay alive. Together we are much more powerful. But it could only last so long before we had to separate. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They caught me in New York - but I escaped. I am Number Six. The Mogodorians want to finish what they started. But they'll have to fight us first. Plot The Rise of Nine opens shortly after the end of The Power of Six. Six, Seven and Ten are posing as biology students going on a field trip with their alleged teacher (Crayton) to the Himilayan mountains of Tibet, where the boy whom Seven had read about from India who had used his telepathy to move objects infront of people is said to reside. Crayton believes that this boy is one of the Garde, as he is revered by the people there to be a very powerful deity, said to be able to change his shape. Crayton had revealed that Setrákus Ra was on his way to Earth, or perhaps was already there, as he finally recognized the Garde as a threat. Apparently the only one of the Garde who was able to defeat Setrákus Ra was none other than the Elder Garde Pittacus Lore, and that one of the Garde had inherited Pitticus' power and would thereby be able to stop Setrákus Ra. Crayton believes that the boy from India is this Garde. Before boarding, Six dyed her hair blonde and Seven cut most of her hair to disguise themselves from the Mogadorians. On the plane, Seven anxiously waits for takeoff, nervously twitching her leg in anticipation as she had never flown before because she'd spent most of her life in Spain. Six continuously tries to calm Seven, though to no avail. Even Six is nervous though as this was the first time she'd ever flow on a plane without using her invisibility to sneak on board. This causes Six to recall her time with Katarina when her best friend at the time, Ashley, had brought up the topic of flight, and so Six wanted to fly. Katarina knew the dangers and said no at first before schedualing a trip to Denver to please Six. Before boarding, Katarina changes her mind and returns home with Six. Six had told Ashley about her trip, and when she returned home to see Ashley accross the street, Ashley called Six a liar. This angered Six because she'd known how true Ashley's statement was because of her life on the run from the Mogadorians, and this way, Six learned of her enhancement ability by punching through a wall in her house. Crayton joins Six, Seven and Ten on board as the flight has been identified as safe, and as such they prepare for lift off. They arrive in India where they are surrounded by a group of rebels that work for Number Eight who is known locally as Vishnu. They share a message, from Eight, which requests that they meet with him. On the way, Number Seven searches through her Loric Chest hoping that Crayton can shed some light on the function of some of the items within, she pulls out the Dark Glasses and when Ella tries them on, she can see an explosive rocket heading towards them where the others can't. They jump from the truck before it explodes and Seven spills the contents of her chest. Meanwhile, Number Four is still recovering from running into the Mogadorian force field. In a dream, he is transported to the Mogadorian mountain basewhere he witnesses Sam being tortured by Setrákus Ra, who can see him. He tells Four that if he fights him, he will let Sam and the rest of the Garde live. Nine tells Four that it is not a good idea, but when Bernie Kosar leads him somewhere it is revealed that they are merely a few miles from the base and Nine knew. Eventually they find Number Eight and they go to a loric cave that contains a large stone of Loralite, the Loralite increases Eight's teleporting powers. In the cave they see paintings on the walls as they are a timeline of the events that have happened, they see One, Two, and Three's death, they then see Four escape and Number Five attacking the mogs while being on a tree. They then come across a painting with a loric with a sword through them although the face is ripped off. It is revealed this is Number Eight and he ripped off the face. The Mogs burst into the cave and kill Crayton, the group then teleports together from the Himalayas. Six is teleported to a desert in New Mexico while Eight, Seven, and Ten end up in Somalia. Meanwhile Six is dehydrated due to desert heat, but somehow manages to survive as the FBI agents capture her. She is taken to a secret underground base where she meets Setrákus Ra and Sarah Hart. She challenges Setrákus Ra to battle her. Meanwhile Four and Nine are captured by the FBI, who are now working with the mogs, they then break out of the van with ease and Four asks the agents where Sam and Sarah are and the agent tells him they are out west. Nine fights the rest of the FBI agents and then Four and Nine flee with BK to Nine's safe house. On the way to Nine's safe house they have to jump onto a train and then they arrive at Chicago. Nine reveals that his safe house is in the top floor of the John Hancock center. They get to the building and they go up to the top floor and Nine's penthouse is huge. Four looks around in shock of how much stuff he lived in and they go into a hidden training room. Nine knows extensively on how to use the room and shows off his skills, Four then shows him the tablet they found at Sam's house and Nine realizes that his Cêpan Sandor had a tool that may be able to activate it. they turn it on and they see two dots in Chicago, four dots in India, and one in the Bahamas. They also realize that the second ship must have made it to Earth. They then see two different color dots, one in New Mexico and the other in Egypt, they realize that these are their ships. Then they see the dots in India move, three land in the ocean and the other in New Mexico, Four wants to go to this dot and Nine wants to go to Paradise to go back to Sam's house. Four and Nine fight twice, both of which Nine wins and Nine says they are going to Paradise. Four then has a vision with Nine in it telling them to go to New Mexico, they then decide to go to New Mexico. They drive there in a really nice James Bond type of car. They encounter three men picking on two hitchhikers and Nine fights them. They then arrive at the base in New Mexico unsure of where to enter. Throughout their story the two bond and come to trust one another as on their way Four tells Nine about Six And Sarah. In the meantime Seven, Eight, and Ten manage to teleport to New Mexico after Ella contacts Six through telepathy. She even contacts Number Four who was on the way to New Mexico along with Number Nine. They eventually reunite after defeating the soldiers and enter the base where Setrákus Ra and Number Six are fighting. Setrákus Ra manages to overpower Six but instead of killing her takes her form while she is enclosed in stone unable to speak. The group runs to Six and then Eight is eventually is stabbed as he tries to hug the fake Six. Setrákus Ra turns into his giant self and some how turns off all of their legacies. Nine takes on Setrákus Ra while Marina drags the injured Eight into the corner. John rushes to Marina while Nine distracts Setrákus Ra, he manages to hit Nine with his whip which is what encased Six in the rock. Nine is hit with the whip multiple times, on both his arms and face, it spreads, but Ella throws a red stone at Setrákus Ra and it turns their legacies back on. Marina heals Eight and Nine breaks the rocks on him and the group fights Setrákus Ra. Suddenly a group of mogs breaks into the room and Four tries to defend the injured Sarah and Ella but one of the mogs blasts both of them with a cannon. Four rushes to them and grabs their hands and somehow they start to heal. Four just concentrated on how badly he wanted them to heal and he developed a new legacy at the best time he could, Six finally breaks out of her prison and regroups with the other loriens. All of the Loric, with the exception of Number Five, vow that they will finish Setrákus Ra one day and return to Lorien. Trivia *It is revealed that at around the same time when the six garde infiltrated the base in New Mexico, Adamus Sutekh, and Malcolm Goode had came from the back entrance of the base to search for Sam Goode. Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Number Eight